History of Earthlings on Ninth-World
When inhabitants of Earth originally colonized Ninth-World, some wanted to use force to make the new planet their own. The first human settlement on the Ninth-World was destroyed within weeks by angry natives and animals, but the site is now marked by a small museum. During a period of time known as the Ninth-World Conflicts or the Colonial War, Earthlings fought against natives of Ninth-World. Not until several decades later, after the planet became a colony, was peace established. However, unfortunately, there is still some unease between certain settlers and the natives. The Colonial War The arrival of aliens and the construction of an Earthling city caused a sense of union between intelligent Ninth-World species; groups in wildly differing habitats suddenly had reasons to communicate. Meanwhile the Earthlings informally waged war without the consent of their home planet's government. It was not the best of eras for Ninth-World inhabitants; Kreya have spoken about the injustices they suffered during the war. War continued until, with a conflict between Kreya and Zenarii letting the Earthlings win, Earth's government learned of these events and put a stop to the fighting. Earth eventually decided that two settlements of Ninth-World would suffice, and most of the intelligent Ninth-World inhabitants were brough to consent. During this time, the Ninth-World Committee of Ethics (NCE) formed to deal with any further incidents of this nature. The Union for a New Earth (UNE) also formed at this time, to protest the solution and the formation of the NCE. Provincial Ninth-World Since the "peace agreements", Ninth-World has remained largely in a similar state. Earthlings are often considered dominant on the planet but have gone to great lengths to avoid harming the unique biological finds that Ninth-World has to offer. A number of Ninth-World individual organisms native to Ninth-World have traveled throughout the Earthling Colonies using Earth's technology, both intelligent species traveling out of their own will and more "animal" species being transported for the education of others. Ninth-World in Earth's Art and literature Earthlings have published a number of fictional works set on Ninth-World, most notably Roberta Skizzle's Beside my Greenfruit Tree, a novel highly acclaimed for its insight into the experience of Earthlings living on Ninth-World. However, not all such sources are accurate, and must not be trusted. Rumors that a major stage musical based on the colonization is under production have not been confirmed. Its strange creatures and peoples were photographed excessively in the early days, and many of these photographs are still used to teach children on other planets under earth's colonization about their neighbouring worlds. Some say that people had been to ninth world before, maybe even lived there, but have somehow ended up on Earth- they use skysaurs to support this theory. Several works of fiction have been written based on or about this: "The Dragons of Ninthworld" by R G Brown "The Skysaur Theory" by L I G Hubert "When Dragons Were Ours" by F O Jinxley "Ninth: Past and Future" by K Smithson Category:History Category:Humanoid Category:Politics Category:Humans